irwinallentvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
LAND OF THE GIANTS --DOUBLE CROSS
DOUBLE CROSS PRODUCTION 12 AIRED-12-8-1968--10TH WRITERS-BOB AND ESTHER MITCHELL DIR-HARRY HARRIS TEASER At night, Val, Barry, and Fitz drag giant rags which will be used to repair their clothes. They rest, hearing some music (from THE PROMISED PLANET and composed by the same man who did the music to the series THE FUGITIVE) from a far off party at some mansion (which also seems to be near a dock or pier). Fitzhugh recalls nights when he attended such lavish parties and mingled with aristocracy. Just then, two giant crooks, wearing masks (a one eyed cyclops from LOST IN SPACE-THERE WERE GIANTS IN THE EARTH and FLIGHT INTO THE FUTURE and some alien monster from LOST IN SPACE-TWO WEEKS IN SPACE) tower over the three humans. The crooks argue over a gold bracelet taken from a "dame" and drop the bracelet--onto Fitzhugh, which knocks him out cold. Val and Barry, having run off one at a time to a safer spot, watch helplessly as the two crooks find Fitzhugh and pick him up--taking him with them when they leave, brushing past giant leaves. ACT ONE Val and Barry follow the crooks to their hideout in the woods. Val tells Barry he is a brave kid and that the others will chew her out good if she left him alone. He insists they wouldn't. Barry tells her he has Chipper with him. She tells him to keep the dog quiet and goes off to get the others. Fitz doesn't recall who he is or why he is on a giants' planet. He looks over the edge of the table, horrified at the drop. Fitz tells Lobo, the crook with two hands, he is a thief, too. The two crooks are looking for someone to open the front door lock to a museum that holds the Flaming Star ruby. They have a copy of the size of it--but Fitzhugh cannot fit through. Fitz orders Hook-the one with a hook for a hand to get him a drink in an eye dropper. He tells them to call him Professor. Val tells the others about a one eyed giant. She also mentions she should never have left Barry to which Betty responds with, "Knowing Barry it wasn't your idea." Barry goes through a mousehole into the crook's shambles of a hideout, to a Fitzhugh who is sleeping on the floor. Fitzhugh grabs Barry and lifts him off the ground, calling the giants into the room loudly, "Hook! Lobo! The key to the lock on the museum door!" ACT TWO Steve take a look into the room and hears the giants and Fitzhugh plotting. He tells the others he has a theory that Fitzhugh may have reverted to his old ways, especially if the giants are involved in something shady. Val is off, looking for Barry, whom Steve already knows is in the shack. She finds Chipper. Hook throws a blanket over Betty and the men, "Haha, got ya! I got all of ya, every last one." Val follows him with Chipper, telling the whimpering dog, "I know, I know, it's just that I don't know what to do." Hook drops everyone onto the table at Fitzhugh's and Barry's feet. Barry yells as Fitzhugh threatens all the others if Barry will not cooperate, putting their great sense of loyalty to the test. Hook throws a rag at Mark who threatened Fitzhugh if anything happens to Barry. They use this to make a rope after the giants leave with Barry and Fitzhugh in Lobo's pocket. Val and Chipper come inside, with Val apologizing to Steve. Their exit is blocked by Hook's pet cat Fluffy which appears at the mouse hole looking for more fish Hook feeds it. Barry, inside the keyhole, opens the door lock and hides as the curator returns to do some night work...and puts his key into the lock, turning it at Barry's head, threatening to smash it. ACT THREE After the curator goes in, Barry has to unlock it again and then lock it after the three crooks go inside. Barry calls Lobo "sir." Steve and Dan step on a can of red pepper the men lowered down using the rag. This shoots it out at the cat, which makes it leave. Using a stethoscope, Fitz is helping open the safe. Steve climbs up the outside awning to near the lock and talks to Barry and unsuccessfully tries to get Barry out via the pin and rope. Steve orders Barry to unlock the door so the curator will call the police. Barry was afraid that the police would capture Mr. Fitzhugh, too if he did that. Steve tells him he'd be safer with the police than in the hands of Hook and Lobo. Barry obeys. From a phone booth outside the museum, the curator calls the police. Steve plans to get Barry out later but the crooks make Barry come out of the keyhole and take him with them. Alarms ring out and police start in. ACT FOUR Steve, Dan, and Mark get to the cabin before Hook and Lobo, explaining Betty's absence (Steve refused to let her come back in with the men) as Fluffy having eaten her. Barry, angered and upset at this news, pushes Fitzhugh hard, "No! I hate you! I'll never help you again!" Lobo floors Barry with a swipe down of his giant knife, telling the boy he will help them. The giants drop Steve, Mark, and Dan on the table. Dan escapes, insulting Hook and promoting the Professor and Lobo. While the giants chase him, Steve and Mark put the ruby into a glass of celebration wine the giants left on the table. The giants start to blame each other for its disappearance. Steve pulls a crying Barry over to the side and tells him that Betty is alive--outside with Valerie and Chipper but can't say more. The giants fight as their argument escalates into a physical one. They tip over a lantern and a fire starts. Steve gets Mark and Barry down the rope, telling Mark, "Watch the lad." He also gets Fitzhugh over the table top and down the rope. The four stop short--above their heads the two giants grapple with a giant chair between them. Fitzhugh screams. TAG The four escape through the mousehole but Steve, outside, has to punch and slap Fitzhugh when the con man wants to return to the towering inferno for his ruby. Hook and Lobo emerge from the burning shack and fight. Val, watching the fight, says, "I don't which one to wish the worst luck." Steve compliments Dan's acting ability, "You should've been an actor." The police and fire men arrive, stopping the fight and the fire, capturing the crooks. Steve's punch brings Fitzhugh's memory back to normal. Fitzhugh didn't under stand Steve's cryptic comment about calling him professor. The fire and police men figure they will find the ruby inside--in what Mark tells the others is, "a glass of ruby red wine." When Barry asks Mr. Fitzhugh if he knows who he is, Fitzhugh tells him not to bother him with such inquiries at a time like this. The others, happy to have him back, walk off with their friend.